The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors for use in telecommunications systems utilizing high frequency transmissions where interference from crosstalk is a concern.
Modular connectors such as modular plugs and modular jacks are commonly used in the telecommunications industry. FIG, 1 illustrates an exemplary modular connector 20 (e.g., an RJ45 connector). The connector 20 includes eight spring contacts numbered from one to eight. The eight contacts form four separate circuits or pairs for conveying twisted pair (e.g., tip and ring) signals. FIG, 1 shows a conventional pairing configuration in which springs 4 and 5 form a first circuit, springs 3 and 6 form a second circuit, springs 1 and 2 form a third circuit, and springs 7 and 8 form a fourth circuit.
Crosstalk can be a significant source of interference in telecommunications systems. Crosstalk is typically caused by the unintentional transfer of energy from one signal pair to another. Commonly, the transfer of energy is caused by inductive or capacitive coupling between the conductors of different circuits. Crosstalk is particularly problematic in modular connectors because of the close spacing of the contact springs. The most severe crosstalk frequently occurs between the two inside circuits of a modular connector (i.e., the circuits formed by contact springs 4, 5 and 3, 6).
The Telecommunication Industry Association/Electronics Industry Alliance (TIA/EIA) provides specifications relating to the electrical performance of connectors. Proposed TIA/EIA category 6 specifications outline the electrical performance of a connector up to 250 mhz, and TIA/EIA category 5 specifications outline the electrical performance of a connector up to 100 mhz. Most contact springs available in the market today are designed for use in category 5 connectors. However, the degrading effects of crosstalk intensify with increased transmission frequencies. Therefore, many contact springs that comply with category 5 connector specifications, will not satisfy the requirements for a category 6 connector. Hence, what is needed is an improved connector that inhibits the effects of crosstalk even at high frequencies.
One aspect of the present invention relates to an electrical connector having contact springs configured to inhibit crosstalk at high transmission frequencies.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to an electrical connector having contact springs having regions arranged in non-parallel configurations adapted for inhibiting cross-talk between the contact springs.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to an electrical connector having contact springs that rapidly diverge from one another as the contact springs extend away from contact regions of the springs.
Still another aspect of the present invention relates to an electrical connector including a plurality of contact springs having contact regions aligned generally along a single line of contact. The contact springs include rearwardly and forwardly facing contact springs that are positioned next to one another. The rearwardly facing contact spring includes a distal portion positioned behind the contact line and a proximal portion positioned in front of the contact line. The forwardly facing contact spring includes a distal portion positioned in front of the line of contact and a proximal portion positioned behind the line of contact. The rearwardly facing contact spring and the forwardly facing contact spring are shaped such that when the rearwardly and forwardly facing contact springs are in a deflected orientation: (a) the distal portion of the rearwardly facing contact spring defines an angle greater than 10xc2x0 relative to the proximal portion of the forwardly facing contact spring; and (b) the proximal portion of the rearwardly facing contact spring defines an angle greater than 10xc2x0 relative to the distal portion of the forwardly facing contact spring.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.